


The stars lean down to kiss you

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [15]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Happy birthday kasumi!, Polyamory, Polypa rights!, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Both in heaven and on earth, Arisa, Saaya, Tae and Rimi will always be the brightest of all the stars for Kasumi.





	The stars lean down to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BRIGHTEST STAR IN THE UNIVERSE, THE STAR OF MY LIFE, THE STAR OF POPPIN PARTY, AND THE PROTAGONIST OF BANG DREAM GIRLS BAND PARTY - TOYAMA KASUMI!!!
> 
> You deserve the world and everything, baby! Thank you for being the ball of sunshine, and one of the most talented guitarist in the world! 
> 
> P.S. Polypa rights!!!!

There was a soft knock on Kasumi’s bedroom window. 

The soft thudding against the glass stirred her awake, along with a nagging voice outside loud enough for Kasumi to recognised who it was.

“I told you this wasn’t necessary!” Arisa thumped her foot on the grass enraged at Tae’s nonchalance as she picked another pebble from her pocket. Saaya was behind them with an expression between fondness and embarrassment while Rimi with her hands folded behind her back laughing a little. 

Tae blinked at Arisa. “But it’s romantic.” 

“This is not Romeo and Juliet!” Gritted Arisa

“Of course not! It’s Juliet and Juliet and Juliet and Juliet, and Juliet.” Tae countered with a shrug. 

Kasumi as she blinked the little sleep from her eyes giggled. She has no idea why, at a time like this, they were bickering - in front of her house no less! They could have texted her and saved Arisa from losing her sanity altogether. 

She finally opened her window and Arisa flinched at the sound before looking surprised, stepping back at Saaya’s side. “Eh?!”

“See?! It worked!” Tae had this triumphant grin as she turned to Kasumi and waved. 

“What are you guys-”

“Come on out! We have something to show you! We have to hurry though!” Saaya with her hand circling around her mouth said before grinning at Kasumi.

It only granted more questions than answers to Kasumi.

\---

Being dragged out at night by your girlfriends had been one of Kasumi bucket list when they all started dating. Though she didn’t think that it would happen this soon but the gesture was romantic enough for her to feel her heartbeat drumming against her chest. Arisa was pulling her ahead, half running half walking along the dimly lit streets of their neighborhood while the rest of the girls telling Arisa to slow down - like Arisa would ever listen. Kasumi saw that little twinkle of excitement in Arisa’s eyes when her mother agreed for her to go back to Arisa’s house. Arisa’s reaction was a tell tale that she was more excited than the rest to tow Kasumi back to her house. She didn’t want to tell Arisa she knew she was excited, she was cute like this. 

Tae was talking her ear off as she padded next to Arisa and her, speaking of words that Kasumi was unable to comprehend. Maybe it was her senses not being awake yet or maybe, Tae was just talking a million miles per hour that she barely could understand any of the words. Sometimes Kasumi thinks she was completely speaking a different language but the wide smile on her made Kasumi think that it was something exciting. She nodded as usual, stopping Tae from time to time asking what the word was. Tae would blink at her before explaining the word the “O-Tae way”. Tae would tilt her head to see if Kasumi had gotten it yet, like a curious puppy. And God, it never failed to make her fall in love even more with Tae. 

Saaya tried to catch up on them, calling Kasumi’s name then Arisa’s then Tae’s. Kasumi knew that there was worry laced in her tone like it always had been. She always loved how much Saaya cared about all of them, and how much she loved her name rolling off her lips. There was something about Saaya’s voice that never failed to make Kasumi’s heart beat thrum a special rhythm. When Kasumi listened closely, it had the same rhythm of Star Beat the first time Saaya played with the rest of Popipa - a beat only for Saaya. 

Even with Saaya’s concerned voice, it didn’t slow Arisa and Tae from dragging Kasumi along. Though, when Kasumi looked back and witnessed the fondness on Saaya’s smile, her own world stopped while mimicking the curve on Saaya’s lips.

Rimi, much like Saaya, was playing catch up with them. Squeaking all their names as well to back Saaya up thinking that if the other 3 heard Rimi’s little voice they would comply. Wishful thinking really. 

Rimi had grabbed Saaya’s hand to pull her closer, it was late after all. Kasumi heard a tiny giggle while Rimi led Saaya towards them. It was a little surprising that Rimi was the one taking the initiative but pride swell in Kasumi’s chest nonetheless. Remembering the first time they met, she could barely say her name out loud and Kasumi had the urge to always protect her from the world from then on. She had changed from then. Her voice was still as soft as Kasumi loved but she had more confidence what she wished to do, voicing her own ideas loud and proud. Even when Kasumi watched Rimi grow, the urge to protect Rimi spurred on. No one can hurt Rimi while she was around.

Rimi managed to grabbed Kasumi’s outstretched hand breaking her day dreaming - or was it night dreaming? The resistance made Arisa stopped a little and look back over her shoulder. Tae started grinning knowingly then Arisa, Saaya then Rimi. 

Kasumi looked back and forth at all of them. She had no idea why, but she couldn’t help but grin as well. 

They were together with the night sky as a witness of how much Kasumi loved them all.

—

“Kasumi! Lay here!” Kasumi didn’t have time to catch her breath before getting pulled back by Tae in the middle of the pillow fort that occupied Arisa’s basement. She laid down between Rimi and Tae who hadn’t stopped grinning ever since they stepped into the basement. Saaya kept glancing at her phone and Arisa was in the corner with her hand on the light switch.

Saaya glanced over at the pile. “Ready?”

Tae gave her a thumbs up and Kasumi blinked, still unable to piece why four of her girlfriends hadn’t stopped grinning. She was starting to get worried that their jaws were stuck in place.

Arisa flipped the switch and the lights turned off. Kasumi expected for the room to turn pitch black but there was a soft glow of green illuminated the room instead. She looked up to see the source of the light. 

Stars - glow in the dark on the stretch of the ceiling. The view didn’t stretch as far as the sky outside wnet but it didn’t matter. Any kind of star was a  _ star  _ to Kasumi _ \-  _ something she had always found fascinating. Her lips hung open as the artificial gleam of the plastic stars filled her with the same wonder as the stars in the night sky outside. 

_ “ _ We could have star gazed outside.” Rimi piped up from Kasumi’s side. “But Arisa-chan said why not create our own here?” Rimi grinned up at a flustered Arisa, pouting as she sputtered incoherent string of words.

_ They  _ did this for her; their own sea of nature’s natural night light, beaming at them -  _ for them!  _

She felt something tug in her chest, something heavy, something wanting to burst and she knew it wasn’t something she needed to be worried about. Not when she looked around the room to see four of the most important people smiling at her, two of them holding a small plate with a small cake in the shape of a star. Arisa together with Saaya went on their knees to level with the rest of them, candle joining the light illuminating the room. 

The heavy feeling in Kasumi’s chest only weighed more. For the first time in a while, she didn’t know how to voice her feelings out. It wasn’t “kira kira” or “doki doki”, it was more than that. Kasumi was thinking that the word for this feeling hasn’t even invented yet but one thing was for sure, when the melody of the song “Happy Birthday” filled the basement, Kasumi couldn’t help but burst into tears. Her emotions pouring out without any other outlet but this. 

Kasumi’s forearm was covering her eyes while her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Kasumi was happy - over the moon, in fact. 

“I-I’m sorry,” she coughed covering up her tears stained cheeks with a cheery smile. Kasumi didn’t have to say anything else for the others to know that she was okay and there was a collective sigh of relief. 

RImi was the first one to wrap her arms her shoulders, came Tae with a death grip around her torso, Saaya adding onto the pile when she toppled the hug tower with her own. Arisa, for the first time did not hesitate to pile on to the bodies in the middle of her basement. 

“Happy Birthday Kasumi/Kasumi-chan!!” 

When she finally had a space to wriggle her arms free, she tried her best to return the hug. Her arms were short and only reached half of Rimi and Tae but it will do.

“Thank you!” Was all Kasumi could say, in a choked up voice before opening crying again.

\-----

The night went on and Kasumi was left awake. She was still at the centre of the makeshift beds while the other four slept soundly around her with the glowing stars above her attempting to lull her. At the centre where she looked up, 5 big stars were stuck close together. Kasumi couldn’t help but giggle because she knew what they represented. 

Amidst of stars in the sky, Kasumi could pick out the five stars shining the brightest. 

Both in heaven and on earth, Arisa, Saaya, Tae and Rimi will always be the brightest of all the stars for Kasumi. 

**Author's Note:**

> I say it again, Polypa rights! 
> 
> Hope this was okay. I tried to write what Kasumi loves about each of them. I hope I did it some justice!
> 
> celebrate Kasumi's birthday with me - I have cake! @neddisoppa


End file.
